


Треугольник — моя любимая фигура

by Metcar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Радуга, бабочки, единороги. Мстители снова работают, теперь вместе с Баки, который почти в порядке, но всегда должен быть под присмотром Тони. Порно-сиквел к «Разоружение».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Треугольник — моя любимая фигура

– Старк, – хрипит наушник угрожающим голосом Стива.  
– Уже лечу, Кэп, – нервно отвечает Тони, приземляясь на место, где только что разорвался очередной снаряд. – Порядок? – спрашивает он у держащегося за бок Баки. Тони замечает, как на форме проступает небольшое кровавое пятно – все-таки зацепило осколком.  
– До свадьбы заживет, – огрызается Баки, отнимая ладонь.  
Рана начинает затягиваться почти на глазах.  
Тони хмыкает.  
– Ну, это смотря до чьей.  
И тут же добавляет:  
– Серьезно, жить-то будешь?  
– И не надейся, Старк, – улыбается Баки, отрываясь от разглядывания своей уже почти зажившей царапины и поднимая на него взгляд, и Тони чувствует, как перехвативший, было, дыхание страх постепенно отступает. – Чего тебе надо вообще? Сам справлюсь, им придется очень постараться, чтобы меня убить.  
– Там Роджерс весь извелся, – деланно невозмутимо говорит Тони. – Лучше отвечай, когда он зовет. Или вообще кто-нибудь зовет. Я же не просто так сделал лишний наушник.  
– Иди уже, – фыркает Баки, перезаряжая свой Глок.  
Тони тут же чуть не глохнет от пронзительного возмущенного голоса Наташи, пробивающегося сквозь звуки выстрелов:  
– Вы там, что, свидание устроили? Мы тут вообще-то воюем.  
Резко взлетая, Тони видит, как Баки встряхивает головой, будто отгоняет назойливую муху.  
– Только отвлекает, – ворчит Баки – недовольно, но в наушник.  
Следующий снаряд прилетает в Тони, когда он видит, как внизу Стив откровенно не успевает – Тони моментально просчитывает скорость его движения и время удара – закрыть щитом себя и Баки. Тони отвлекается, стреляя в летящую в них ракету, и упускает тот момент, в который сам становится открытой мишенью. Тони оглушает взрывом, костюм отключается, и он валится на землю безвольной грудой металла, каким-то чудом все еще оставаясь в сознании – высота падения не была критической. Тони ничего не слышит, пару раз пытается сесть, но не выходит, а когда сквозь пелену в глазах видит, как к нему подбегает Роджерс, все-таки вырубается.  
Приходит в себя Тони уже в своей постели. Он один, но точно уверен, что в башне дежурит команда врачей, потому что чувствует под пальцами пульт с кнопкой вызова. Тони от этого почему-то становится иррационально весело, и он решает, что ему не настолько плохо, чтобы звать на помощь. Тело неприятно ноет монотонной болью, и в голове немного гудит, но никаких особо серьезных повреждений Тони не чувствует – бывало и хуже – только нестерпимо хочется отмыть с себя запах войны вперемешку с лекарствами. Встать с кровати оказывается легче, чем он предполагал, как и дойти до душа. Тони облегченно вздыхает, когда первые струи теплой воды ударяют по скованным болью мышцам, и пару минут стоит, не двигаясь. Когда Тони оборачивается на звуки приближающихся шагов, он судорожно вспоминает, не нажал ли случайно на кнопку, но видя, кто пришел, мысленно дает себе подзатыльник – давно пора бы привыкнуть, что в этом доме уже ни одно его действие не остается незамеченным.  
– Порядок? – насмешливо спрашивает Баки, и его голос едва слышен из-за шума воды.  
– Опять сидел и пялился на меня из темного угла все время, что я был в отключке? – усмехается Тони, наблюдая, как Баки раздевается, оставляя одежду на влажном полу.  
– Не льсти себе, Старк. Даже я не смог бы смотреть на тебя пятнадцать часов, тридцать одну минуту и сорок восемь секунд, – отвечает Баки, вставая рядом под тропический душ – Тони сделал их на всех этажах, едва узнав, как Баки бесят все пафосные навороты нового для него времени.  
– Ясно. Фрик, – Тони очень хочет засмеяться, но не уверен, как отреагирует на это потрепанный организм, поэтому сдерживается.  
– Где Роджерс? – спрашивает Тони, когда Баки одним движением сокращает дистанцию между ними, и до прикосновения кожи к коже остаются миллиметры.  
– Застрял в штабе. Капитанская работа – рапорты, отчеты и все в этом духе. Я в этом не силен, – говорит Баки и ведет по груди Тони кончиками пальцев живой руки – почти не ощутимо, но очень значимо. Баки буквально излучает облегчение – жестами, взглядом, голосом, и у Тони от этого излучения на сердце становится обжигающе тепло.  
– Мы хоть победили? – невпопад спрашивает Тони.  
Баки задумчиво и многозначительно смотрит на губы Тони.  
– Ты – точно нет.  
– Нам, наверное, стоит распустить ту медицинскую делегацию, что собралась в моем доме, – говорит Тони, ослабляя напор воды и прислоняясь спиной к стене, потому что усталость вдруг накатывает с новой силой.  
– Возможно, – Баки кивает и двигается вслед за ним. – А тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть.  
– Возможно, – против воли уже в поцелуй улыбается Тони.  
За то время, что прошло с момента начала починки сознания Баки, он все-таки научился целовать не так, будто собирается высосать из Тони душу, и это очень радует Тони, особенно сейчас, когда он не уверен, что смог бы вынести такое жестокое обращение со своим телом. Но Баки целует осторожно и медленно, скользит губами по губам Тони, терпеливо ожидая ответа, и ведет по бокам раскрытыми ладонями так аккуратно, будто боится сломать. Баки редко такой и только после сильного стресса – Тони провел с ним достаточно времени, чтобы начать кое-что узнавать о Баки. Например, Тони точно знает, что самый большой его страх - это потерять и потеряться, и одно – причина, а второе – следствие.  
Тони открывает рот, позволяет Баки проникнуть языком, вылизывать голодно, но не жестко, зарывается пальцами в мокрые от воды волосы, гладит успокаивающе по голове. Баки почему-то вздрагивает и приникает вплотную, заставляя Тони полностью прижаться спиной к стене.  
– Хочешь, я скажу? – спрашивает Тони шепотом, разрывая поцелуй, и, немного отстраняясь, поднимает взгляд, чтобы заглянуть Баки в глаза.  
– Не надо, все нормально, – Баки виновато улыбается и снова наклоняется за поцелуем.  
Тони теряет счет времени, которое они стоят под едва бегущими струями воды, окутанные клубами пара, и Баки целует его и не может остановиться, пока у Тони банально не немеют губы, и становится уже невыносимо душно от влажного спертого воздуха. Тони устало стонет и упирается затылком в стену, но когда открывает глаза, то видит во взгляде Баки такой жар, что его будто ошпаривает кипятком, и к нему моментально начинают возвращаться непонятно откуда взявшиеся силы. Тони знает – не он один может кого-то привести в порядок. Баки сжимает запястье Тони и кладет ладонь себе на член – у него стоит так, что можно заколотить пару сотен гвоздей. Тони тихо и как-то обреченно выдыхает, чувствуя, как невольно возбуждается сам от ощущения гладкой твердой плоти под пальцами, а рот привычно наполняется слюной при воспоминании о вкусе Баки. Баки пожимает плечами, будто извиняясь, хотя Тони точно знает, что ему нисколько не жаль, и говорит:  
– Постоянно тебя хочется.  
Пока Тони водит сжатым кулаком по всей длине напряженного и только становящегося тверже от прикосновений члена, Баки тянется и выключает надоевшую уже воду, а потом кладет руки Тони на бедра и уверенно разворачивает к себе спиной. Тони послушно опирается ладонями о стену и немного прогибается в пояснице, чувствуя, как от предвкушения поджимаются пальцы на ногах, – Тони прекрасно знает, что за этим последует.  
– Просто стой, – слышит Тони горячий шепот в ухо. – Справишься?  
Тони только нетерпеливо кивает и подается назад, притираясь задницей к стояку Баки. Баки в ответ мягко прикусывает его плечо – не сжимает зубы, только обозначая укус. Тони уверен, что Баки сдерживает себя очень сильно, и безумно ему за это благодарен.  
Хоть Тони и знает, чего ожидать, первое прикосновение языка все равно заставляет вздрогнуть и чуть слышно застонать. Тони слышит, как Баки усмехается чересчур довольно, и хочет обернуться, посмотреть на него – Баки на коленях выглядит слишком уж восхитительно, неважно перед Тони он или позади – но двигаться лишний раз желания нет совсем. Баки обхватывает живой рукой член Тони, тянет на себя, а металлической – оттягивает ягодицу, а потом лижет – от головки до самого копчика – несколько раз. Тони сдавленно мычит в кулак и выгибается сильнее, почти совсем забывая об усталости, раздвигает шире ноги. Баки выпускает его член, и Тони чувствует, что у него уже полностью стоит, потому что головка шлепается о напряженно подрагивающий живот. Баки раздвигает его задницу двумя руками, сжимает и тискает пальцами ягодицы, а когда сплевывает на дырку и начинает трахать кончиком языка – остро, мелко и точечно – у Тони перехватывает дыхание, и наружу рвутся жалобные стоны. Это слишком много и ярко сейчас, Тони едва уже держится на ногах, а Баки продолжает и продолжает вталкиваться внутрь языком. Когда у Тони начинают подрагивать и подгибаться колени, Баки все-таки отодвигается, напоследок засасывая кожу вокруг входа с такой силой, будто хочет наружу вывернуть, но медлит еще какое-то время, не убирает руки, все еще держит ягодицы раздвинутыми, и Тони понимает – смотрит. Тони вспоминает, какой у Баки взгляд в такие моменты – тяжелый, жадный, пожирающий, такой, что можно на месте превратиться в пепел. От этого становится мутно в глазах, Тони чувствует, что еще немного – и съедет вниз по стене, потому что ноги совсем уже не держат, и скребет пальцами по мокрой гладкой плитке, чуть ли не хныча. Баки тут же встает, обнимает металлической рукой поперек живота, поддерживает, и Тони расслаблено выдыхает, прижимается к груди Баки, опираясь всем весом, кладет голову ему на плечо и прикрывает глаза, потому что Баки скользит губами по подставленной щеке, успокаивающе целует в висок.  
– Вкусный, – говорит Баки хриплым шепотом и сжимает в кулаке член Тони, большим пальцем собирает с головки выступившую смазку. – Течешь, стоит только немного подразнить.  
Тони картинно закатывает глаза.  
– Лучше бы тебе язык оторвало, а не руку. Так много болтаешь.  
Тони врет безбожно, он мог бы слушать часами пошлости в исполнении Баки и даже, пожалуй, кончить просто от того, что он произносит такие вещи своим гребанным голосом.  
Баки смеется в ответ:  
– Тогда я бы не смог делать с тобой всего этого. Только представь.  
Тони представлять не хочет. Хотя бы потому, что Баки снова его разворачивает, подхватывает под ягодицы и поднимает, заставляя обнять себя ногами. Тони никогда не перестанет изумляться тому, с какой легкостью они могут таскать его по всему дому, когда им заблагорассудится, как какого-то новорожденного котенка. Это даже немного обидно. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Мы только начали, – говорит Баки, преувеличенно бережно опуская Тони на постель.  
Тони с сожалением думает, что белье придется после этого выжимать – о сухости тел никто, конечно, не позаботился. Но очень скоро совершенно об этом забывает, потому что Баки устраивается между его раздвинутых ног, приподнимает их, придерживая под коленями, и снова тянется вниз. Принимать ласки лежа оказывается куда легче и приятнее, Тони начинает постанывать почти непрерывно, стоит Баки только коснуться языком промежности и начать широко разлизывать под яйцами. Тони уже просто не хочет и не может сдерживаться, уставшее тело отзывается с восторгом на осторожную и такую непривычную от Баки нежность, и скрывать это Тони не видит смысла. Он плавится от ощущения того, как между ног мокро от слюны Баки, как расслабляются, раскрываются мышцы, сам приподнимает ноги, когда Баки их отпускает, чтобы оттянуть пальцами края входа и облегчить себе доступ. Баки не останавливается ни на секунду, то лижет широко, то трахает языком. Тони кажется, что проходит уже целая вечность, он чувствует себя настолько готовым, что пустота внутри становится уже раздражающей. Тони вскидывает бедра, и Баки поднимает на него взгляд, отстраняясь, сыто улыбается, поглаживает кончиком указательного металлического пальца припухшую зализанную дырку.  
– Ба-арнс, – Тони невольно срывается в стон, встречаясь с Баки глазами. – Выеби меня, я не могу больше.  
Баки отрицательно качает головой.  
– Нет. Не жадничай.  
Тони знает, что может придумать что-нибудь, чтобы заставить Баки сделать то, что он скажет, но любопытство побеждает. Тони слишком интересно, что Баки будет делать дальше. Так что Тони покорно переворачивается на живот, когда Баки тянет его вбок, и приподнимается, позволяя подложить подушку себе под бедра. Приятная мягкость обжимает колом стоящий член, и Тони сбивчиво выдыхает от удовольствия. Прикосновения прекращаются на несколько секунд, Тони не видит, что происходит сзади, но вдруг чувствует, как к входу прижимается прохладный от смазки металл.  
– Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо, – говорит Баки, прослеживая линию позвоночника Тони влажными губами. – Возможно, даже слишком.  
У Тони сладко екает в животе, потому что он знает, что это значит, но не знает, готов ли к такому сейчас. Впрочем, сопротивляться он не собирается, потому что на самом деле обожает это до безумия, хоть это и мазохизм почти в чистом виде. И если он в процессе не умрет от инфаркта, то это будет действительно очень – слишком – хорошо. Когда Баки вводит один палец, Тони закусывает губу, с готовностью подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь сразу до костяшек – этого катастрофически мало, мышцы жадно сокращаются в отчаянной попытке прочувствовать больше, полнее, обжать теснее, избавиться, наконец, от ноющей пустоты. Баки понимает это и незамедлительно добавляет второй, а потом проворачивает ими внутри, ввинчивает на всю длину и сгибает, по опыту находя нужный угол. Твердые металлические пальцы неумолимо и долго давят на простату, Тони заходится оглушительными стонами и дрожит всем телом. Ему одновременно хочется, чтобы это прекратилось и никогда не заканчивалось. Тони чувствует сводящее с ума наслаждение в каждом миллиметре кожи и нервов, а когда становится уже совсем невыносимо терпеть, Баки разгибает пальцы и какое-то время просто двигает ими наружу и внутрь, давая Тони прийти в себя.  
– Нравится? Хочешь еще? – Баки горячо дышит Тони в шею, и Тони кожей ощущает его улыбку. Тони вдруг нестерпимо хочется посмотреть на него, и он с трудом приподнимает голову с подушки, оборачиваясь. Глаза у Баки горят совсем нездорово и жадно, улыбка больше напоминает оскал, выбившиеся из хвоста влажные волосы облепляют лицо. Баки выглядит как готовый наброситься хищник, и Тони с мучительным удовольствием понимает, что сейчас жертва – он.  
– Хочу, – отвечает Тони одними губами и тут же снова теряется в ощущениях, потому что Баки снова прикасается к нужной точке, но уже не давит долго, а дробными движениями сгибает и разгибает пальцы, то прижимая их, то отнимая. Наслаждение накрывает Тони вспышками, он выгибает спину до боли, дергает бедрами, трется истекающим смазкой членом о подложенную подушку, но это не заставляет Баки сбиться со своего темпа.  
– Вставь мне, вставь мне, пожалуйста, – скулит Тони на одной ноте.  
А потом в горле застревает почти совсем уже откровенный крик, потому что Тони вдруг словно издалека слышит за спиной голос Стива:  
– Развлекаетесь?  
– Ты припозднился, пришлось начать без тебя, – отвечает Баки.  
Стив вздыхает деланно устало, но этот его тон невозможно спутать ни с каким другим – он звучит слишком заинтересованно, нетерпеливо и предвкушающе:  
– Я даже не закончил – торопился домой. Знал, что не дождетесь.  
Тони слушает этот разговор через пелену в ушах, будто он не здесь, потому что Баки не останавливает точных выверенных движений внутри, и Тони стонет и хнычет безостановочно, умоляюще. Ему даже немного стыдно за то, что Стив застает его именно в таком виде, но он точно знает, как на самом деле это на него действует, поэтому даже не пытается сдерживаться. Наоборот, неожиданно для себя самого заводит руки назад и раздвигает ягодицы, выставляясь, показывая, как он готов, как он хочет.  
– Ох, Тони, – выдыхает Стив почти так пораженно, словно он не видел Тони таким – изнывающим, просящим, словно еще не привык, что Тони теряет здравый рассудок и теряет себя вообще, если его достаточно распалить, особенно, если это сделать вдвоем.  
– По крайней мере, ты точно успел к ужину, – говорит Баки, прекращая движения пальцев и нежно приглаживая другой рукой напряженно сведенные лопатки. – Пируй.  
Когда Тони переворачивают обратно на спину, Стив уже раздет и сидит рядом с Баки у Тони в ногах. Стив наклоняется и тянется к Тони за поцелуем. Тони сразу жадно отвечает, обнимает за шею, не давая отстраниться, пока не насытиться. Выходит горячо и торопливо, Тони кусается и мычит от удовольствия Стиву в губы. А когда Тони разжимает руки, Стив тихо спрашивает, заглядывая в глаза:  
– Все нормально?  
Баки за его спиной фыркает.  
– Нет, я уже сломал ему пару костей, не видишь? Даже толком двигаться не может.  
Тони игнорирует этот выпад и кивает Стиву в ответ. Стив поднимается, отрывается от Тони, смотрит несколько секунд на Баки как-то оценивающе и целует его тоже. Тони тихо бессильно стонет от этого зрелища, не в силах отвести взгляд. Ему все еще кажется это неправильным и странным – будто вообще все, что происходит можно назвать нормальным – но пугающе возбуждающим. Когда Баки обхватывает член Стива живой рукой, дрочит ему быстро и сильно, Тони даже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы видеть все лучше. Он облизывается и сглатывает вязкую слюну, наблюдая, как крупная бордовая головка то появляется, то исчезает между пальцев Баки. Стив довольно улыбается в поцелуй, а Баки вдруг смотрит на Тони, из-под приоткрытых век, останавливает движение руки, и в Тони возвращаются два скользких металлических пальца, сразу безошибочно тыкаются в простату. Тони снова выламывает от удовольствия, руки слабеют, он опускается обратно на подушки и закрывает глаза. Когда к ощущениям от поглаживающих простату пальцев добавляются движения двух языков, ласкающих края растянутой вокруг пальцев дырки, Тони понимает, что кончать он будет именно так. Это продолжается мучительно долго, прицельно-точное – снайперское – стимулирование нужной точки не прекращается уже совсем, они лижут его вдвоем, иногда прерываясь на короткие поцелуи друг с другом, Тони слышит и чувствует это, но не видит – у него нет сил открыть глаза. А еще Тони слышит от Стива хриплое: «Я могу делать это весь день», и все – это конец. Баки тоже это ощущает по тому, что мышцы сокращаются чаще, последний раз с силой надавливает, сменяя тихие вскрики Тони на один громкий протяжный стон, и вытаскивает пальцы.  
– Давай, – говорит Баки, и, взрываясь оргазмом, Тони ощущает, как Стив втискивается членом в судорожно сжимающийся вход, а когда оказывается внутри, утробно стонет, почти рычит:  
– Как же туго, Тони.  
Тони кончает долго и не может остановиться, сперма вытекает медленно, собираясь на животе в плотную лужицу, которую Баки тут же собирает пальцем и отправляет себе в рот. Тони вообще не представляет, почему у него от всего этого еще не остановилось сердце, потому что это все настолько слишком, что даже страшно, это коллективное безумие какое-то, не больше и не меньше. Тони все еще гнет и ломает, он касается постели только лопатками, Стив держит его за бедра, уложив ноги себе на плечи, берет медленно, неторопливо, трется щекой и целует лодыжку, отчего Тони слабо хныкает. Но кончает Стив все равно быстро – внутри Тони слишком туго и горячо, а завестись он успел довольно сильно, уже с того момента, как застал все это действо. И еще Тони представляет, как выглядит сейчас – раскрытый и разморенный удовольствием, готовый принять все, что ему дадут. Тони и самого от этой мысли прошивает остаточным жаром.  
Стив спускает внутрь, хрипло постанывая Тони на ухо, и сразу отстраняется, выскальзывая. Тони переводит замутненный взгляд на Баки, который размашисто дрочит себе все время, что Стив его трахал. Тони из последних сил приглашающе чуть шире разводит ноги, и Баки, снова хищно оскалившись, рывком двигается на место Стива и въезжает сразу на всю длину по его сперме. Внутри у Тони мокро и хлюпает от каждого толчка Баки, он выходит почти полностью и вгоняет резко обратно – все-таки срывается, перестает контролировать себя. У Тони от эмоций и ощущений кружится голова, он впивается пальцами в плечи Баки, когда он склоняется над Тони, прикусывает мочку уха, жадно втягивает запах влажной от пота кожи на шее, шепчет запальчиво:  
– Красивый. Сладкий. Вкусный. Послушный. Мой.  
В животе опять скручивается тяжелый комок возбуждения от этих слов и этого голоса. Тони замученно стонет и с трудом сжимается вокруг члена Баки, когда он начинает кончать – тоже внутри. Тони вопреки здравому смыслу чувствует себя цельным – как никогда в жизни.  
Когда Баки выходит из него, он снова раздвигает Тони ягодицы, разглядывая не закрывающийся вход с вытекающей изнутри спермой. Баки шикает Стиву: «Смотри», и Тони с ужасом замечает сквозь прикрывающие лицо пальцы, что у Стива снова стоит.  
– Животные, – хрипит Тони.  
Баки ложится рядом, поворачивает Тони на бок, к себе лицом, целует вспотевший лоб. Тони чувствует, как Стив прижимается со спины и тычется членом между ягодиц. Баки не улыбается больше, гладит по мокрым волосам, говорит тихо и серьезно:  
– Ты никогда меня не оставишь.  
Это даже не вопрос – утверждение, и Тони может ответить только одно:  
– Никогда.  
Баки не говорит никаких «нас», Баки всегда говорит за себя, и, по мнению Тони, это вносит толику нормальности во всеобщее помешательство.  
***

 

– Опять пицца? – слабо возмущается Тони, когда вдоволь наразвлекавшись, все разом ощутили невыносимый голод и отправили на поиски еды самого отдохнувшего после миссии – Баки, и он возвращается из ближайшей забегаловки с двумя квадратными коробками и подставкой с коктейлями. – Каждый день ее жрешь, скоро в форму не влезешь. Что ты в ней нашел вообще?  
Тони садится на постели, берет протянутый коктейль и залпом пьет – от всех этих упражнений его замучила жажда.  
Баки задумчиво открывает коробку, берет новый кусок, пару секунд его разглядывая, и пожимает плечами:  
– Люблю треугольники.  
Тони закашливается, подавившись своим коктейлем, а развалившийся на кровати Стив заливисто и долго смеется.


End file.
